just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet The Robots!
Meet The Robots! is the first special comic of Sibling Rivalries, which is a crossover with Cletus Comics. It is also the second comic of Season 3, and is the 22nd comic overall. This comic is non-canon to the series. Plot When Devil-Bot creates an "-inator" that creates a portal to the SR world, he and the other villains go through and work together to try to take over the new world. Cletus and his friends find the portal Devil-Bot created, and when he goes through, he meets Packie and his siblings and friends. The robots and the kids must team up to take down the villains! Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only ''Sibling Rivalries'' Characters McReary Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena ♠ * Claude ♠ * David Saldivar ♠ * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez ''Cletus Comics'' Characters Main Cast * Cletus * Tetch 60 * R.L.C * Dimitri Rascalov * Steve Barks * Cutecumber Barks * Steve, Jr. * Taysha Barks Antagonists * Devil-Bot * Ivan Buxaplenty * Anti-Cletus * Anti-Steve * Anti-Cutecumber * Anti-Steve, Jr. Trivia * This is not the first time SR has crossed over with CC. The other times were in Diamonds in the Rough, The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. **The fact that none of the CC characters (except the Anti-Dogs) remember seeing the SR characters from the diamond deal is more evidence this comic never actually happened. **However, GTA Nerd has confirmed all of these comics (except SR: SRA) to be non-canon to the series. * This does not count as a CC comic, and it solely belongs to the SR series. * The Anti-Dogs remember the siblings from The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber (a fellow non-canon comic). **This is similar to Salvador remembering Steve and Cutecumber from Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. * This comic was written to compensate for another series, The Brotherly Bond, for not just being cancelled, but scrapped completely after its crossover with SR and CC in Diamonds in the Rough. After its cancellation, Diamonds in the Rough was not scrapped, instead it was confirmed non-canon, and the events that occured never actually happened. * Joel Gonzales and James Johnson appear in the artwork for the comic, but not the comic itself. They were supposed to appear in the comic, but they never did and they were cut out. * Gerry's football backpack from The McRearys Get Schooled! reappears. * The tagline is odd, because the siblings do not really go anywhere, staying in their dimension the entire comic. They were supposed to go to Robopolis, but they never did. **Though Gerry was the only SR character to enter the CC world, before being kicked back to his world a second later. * GTA Nerd has considered writing a sequel to this comic sometime in the future in Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter. If the sequel does happen, then it will be non-canon as well, and will take place after this comic during TNC's storyline. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Cletus Comics Category:SR Comics Category:Non-Canon Comics